1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display panel and method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one of a flat panel display FPD, which is used broadly recently. Examples of the flat panel display include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”).
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies voltages to molecules of liquid crystal to adjust arrangements of the molecules thereby changing optical characteristics of a liquid crystal cell such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes an array substrate having a pixel electrode, a color filter substrate having a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image by adjusting transmissivity for each pixel.
Recently, in order to improve a low side-visibility, a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode and an in-plane switching (“IPS”) mode have been developed. However, the PVA mode has disadvantages, such as an afterimage and a poor side viewing angle. The IPS mode also has disadvantages, such as low luminance. Accordingly, in order to improve the above disadvantages, a plane to line switching (“PLS”) mode having a high side-visibility and high luminance has been developed.
A display apparatus using the PLS mode includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, pixel electrode and common electrode overlapping with the pixel electrode. The gate electrode is formed of a material having a low resist value, i.e., having a low resistance. The common electrode is formed of a material having a high transmissivity. Accordingly, it is difficult to form the gate electrode and the common electrode by the same material.
In addition, the color filter substrate includes a color filter. Light transmits through the array substrate, the liquid crystal layer and the color filter substrate. A transmissivity of the light is less than 5%. When the light transmits through the color filter, the transmissivity of the light may be decreased by 15%. Accordingly, in order to improve the transmissivity, a plasmonic color filter has been developed. However, the plasmonic color filter requires an additional manufacturing process, so that a manufacturing cost may be increased.